


Four Leaf Clover

by bosiphas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, but don't worry it's a happy ending, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosiphas/pseuds/bosiphas
Summary: Ironwood gets a report from Team RWBY and JNOR from Vacuo with bad news. Ironwood breaks the news to Clover.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 268





	Four Leaf Clover

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in like 2 hours cause I have feelings about them and I want the angst but I want them to be HAPPY.   
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ﾟ･*. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I don't know how to name fics for shit.

Qrow coughed, blood splattering out from his mouth. Flecks of it stained his face and clothes. It seemed like this was it. Hopefully the kids were able to get away. That was the whole point of the stunt, to get them away from those two brats from haven and Tyrian and Cinder… and whoever that mute girl was. Cinder and that pink girl had come after Ruby and with the Grimm they had brought with them, they wouldn’t be able to fight them all off. Tyrian wanted to pay her back for his tail too. He couldn’t let them get her or any of the others. He came up with a plan, making sure the kids got out before they figured out he wasn’t going to be following them. Ruby and Yang would be angry with him. And Clover. He thought about Clover, who he had left in Atlas, as Cinder stood over him. Her eyes were burning with the magic of the Fall Maiden, intent on landing the final blow to kill him for messing with her chance to kill Ruby. But all he could think about was Clover. He promised he would bring back his lucky pin when everything was over and done with. And Qrow had every intention to go back to him but now…

Qrow closed his eyes as Cinder tried to hide her fury in meaningless words of intimidation in calm tones. Stupid droning about fate or something… He couldn’t even attempt to listen to her. All he could do was apologize to his nieces and to Clover, for breaking his promise to be there. He started thinking of all the wasted time. All the times they had spent together and he had never told him he loved him. Regret filled Qrow’s heart, if he could have just a bit more time, just enough to see Clover, he would tell him.

Qrow opened his eyes to see Cinder’s sword coming down on him. This was it.

_Sorry, Yang… Ruby…_

_…Clover…_

~~~

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Clover entered Ironwood’s office, noticing a heavy air.

“Clover. I have some… unfortunate news.” Ironwood somberly spoke and Clover wasn’t sure what it could be about. They had drawn up new plans for another tower like Amity after that didn’t go as planned, perhaps the counsel was delaying the project further. It had been a few months since everything had gone down; Atlas nearly falling from the sky, Mantle being frozen after the heat had been shut off, Amity Arena being destroyed, Qrow leaving with the kids to Vacuo. Damage control was top priority for the counsel, but the General still focused on his plan to unite the kingdoms once again with global communications.

“I received a report from Team RWBY today.”

Clover froze. Something had happened. Something _bad_ had happened. He stayed quiet, waiting for the General to finish, but his stomach flipped. Why had he called him in privately? Was it about Qrow? Had he been hurt?

“It was dated 4 days ago…” The General cleared his throat, trying his best to deliver the news. “They had found the Summer Maiden but Salem’s forces cornered them and…” Ironwood paused noticing the tensing in his Captain’s shoulders. He clenched his jaw, not wanting to continue but did so anyway. “Qrow had held them off for the Teams to get to safety but… he – he didn’t make it.”

Clover’s chest burned with pain. Didn’t make it? Qrow died? No, that couldn’t be true. He was one of the most skilled huntsmen he’d ever seen.

“His nieces tried to go back for his body, but they were unable to recover it.” Ironwood watched Clover try to stay composed. “I’m sorry, Clover. I know you two were close.” He stepped down from the raised area of the room, walking up to Clover. He laid a hand on his shoulder. “Take as much time as you need.” He offered.

Clover clenched his jaw and clenched his fists, still swirling around in his own head. “Thank you, sir.” He mumbled out before turning around and exiting the room. He just walked, barely able to get out of his head. Qrow had died. He died protecting the kids and because of the stupid global communications being down he didn’t know until _four days later._ Clover’s chest tightened at the thought of him dying alone of all things. Had it been painful? How had he died? Was it quick? Did he suffer? He likely was thinking about apologizing about dying to his nieces. That was so like him, feeling guilty when he was the one who was suffering the most.

Before Clover even realized it, he had made it back to his room. He walked through his door and leaned back on it as it closed. His breath was ragged and he couldn’t focus. He should have gone with him. Clover pulled out his scroll looking at Qrow’s name and the signal bars depleted. He should have gone with him. Clover gritted his teeth and gripped his scroll, shaking with frustration. He threw his scroll across the room, yelling out. It hit the wall with a loud crack and the screen started to flicker and pixelate. Clover sunk to the floor, paying no mind to his broken scroll, his back sliding against the door. He should have gone with him. Clover had stayed in Atlas to help the General with the damage control and plans for the new tower. He had a responsibility in Atlas and Qrow had a responsibility with the kids and his mission. But if he had gone with him, if he had left with Qrow, he wouldn’t have to have been the sole protector of those kids. He wouldn’t have needed to use his own life to help them get away. If Clover was there he might still be alive now. Clover leaned his head against the door, looking up at the ceiling. They didn’t even have his body to bury. He breathed heavily, tears welling up in his eyes. He’d never see him again. Clover reached under his vest and pulled out Qrow’s cross necklace he had left him with. When Clover had given him his pin Qrow gave him this necklace in return. He had said that it wasn’t lucky but he’d had it since he was a kid. It was the only thing he had left of Qrow. Turns out his luck wasn’t strong enough to keep him alive.

Clover leaned forward, crossing his arms on his legs and burying his face. How cruel could the world be to bring them together only to rip them apart? Clover’s mind filled with every interaction they had. Every time he had brazenly flirted, the first time Qrow had flirted back, every time they trained together, when Clover had finally made his move and kissed him, their first night together. All those times and he had never told him he loved him. They had never shared those words, and now never would. Regret flowed over Clover. He wished he had told him before separating. He should have told him before he had gotten on that goddamn jet and flew away. He should have pulled him in at the collar and kissed him telling him he loved him. He should have made him promise to survive and live instead of to bring back that _stupid_ _fucking pin._

~~~

It had gotten very late. Hours had passed, and Clover stayed unmoving watching the daylight fade away from his room. He could see out the window at the other end of the room, the sky was dark. He wasn’t sure how late it had gotten but he didn’t really care. He hadn’t thought about it either but he thinks he was hungry. He couldn’t really tell. He was too numb. He didn’t really care about that either. Clover didn’t have room in him to think about anything but Qrow. He was desperate to recall everything about him that he could. He tried to remember what he sounded like, afraid he would forget his voice. He struggled to remember the feeling of his hand in his, afraid the sensation would never come back. He got upset at the thought that Qrow’s details would disappear from his memory. The pain was too much.

_Tap, tap._

He wished he had learned more about him. He wished he had a photo.

_Tap, tap._

He wished he could just talk to him one last time.

_Tap, tap._

He wished he had gone with him.

_Tap, tap._

Clover’s head snapped up, irritated. What the _hell_ was that incessant tapping? He looked to his window, knowing it was tapping on glass. He couldn’t tell what it was but something was on the ledge outside. He narrowed his eyes hearing a few more taps. Was that a bird? He slowly got up from the floor, feeling the resistance in his muscles from staying in that position for so long. As Clover got closer, he could see it was definitely a bird. Some sort of black bird. A… crow? Clover froze. It couldn’t be. He grabbed the window and pulled up so hard the glass nearly cracked from the force. As he did, the crow transformed.

“Qrow!” Clover looked over the huntsmen, his relief dying immediately. There was so much blood. Clover wasted no time and pulled him into the room, laying him onto the floor. He was unconscious. Clover went to get his scroll but remembering that he had just broken it earlier. He cursed under his breath, taking in the deep wounds in his chest. He needed to get help fast. Clover yelled for help, praying the other Ace Ops were in their rooms. At least one, that’s all he needed. Just one to hear him and have their scroll. He looked for something to help stop the bleeding finding nothing in his immediate vicinity. Clover gritted his teeth, tugging on his red arm band and calling for help once more.

Harriet had swung the door open directly after his second call out.

“Clover, what’s –” Harriet stepped into the room, taking in the scene.

Marrow had come in behind her. “Is that? But I thought –”

Clover didn’t have time to explain, not that he really had an explanation. “My scroll is broken, call for help!” He barked without raising his head to look at them. He needed to stay focused on Qrow. He needed to stop the bleeding, if it kept going he wouldn’t make it. He bunched the red arm band over the main stab wound on Qrow’s chest, but looked over at the two others on his stomach. Clover exhaled harshly, he couldn’t die now. He couldn’t let Qrow die, he had gotten him back. He wouldn’t let him.

Harriet used her scroll to call for help as Marrow called for Elm and Vine. But Clover blocked them all out, he couldn’t afford to hear them. “Qrow?” He called out to him, hoping he would respond. He needed to get him conscious. Clover watched his face intently, waiting for any response. Qrow’s eyebrow twitched faintly. “Qrow?” Clover urged him to respond. Qrow squeezed his eyes before they flitted open, a tiny groan escaping from his parted lips.

“Clover?” Qrow spoke faintly, his voice weak.

Clover huffed, relieved. “Qrow! Keep your eyes open, look at me.” He commanded. Qrow sluggishly turned his head, his heavy eyes barely meeting Clover’s. “Stay with me.” He demanded. Qrow moaned out in pain as Clover pushed harder on his wound. But Qrow’s eyes started to flutter close again and Clover panicked. “Qrow! Stay with me!” He begged. He watched as Qrow lost consciousness again, and his heart dropped. It took everything in him not to lose the last bit of composure he had reserved to focus on keeping him alive. His head snapped up to Harriet. “Where are the medics?!” He hissed.

Harriet hung up the call. “On their way now. 5 minutes.”

It was less time than he expected but it still wasn’t fast enough. Clover swallowed hard, his hands were already covered in Qrow’s blood. The wound was bleeding too much. His life was slipping away. Clover hung his head, trying to figure out what to do, when he noticed something in Qrow’s left hand. He didn’t move his hands from the wound, he didn’t have to see what it was. It was his pin. Clover exhaled rigidly. This was the first time he truly begged his semblance for something.

_Keep him alive._

~~~

Qrow ached everywhere. He didn’t move, he couldn’t. It felt like if he did he’d crumble. He felt something in his hand. He couldn’t quiet tell what it was at first, but quickly realized it was a hand. Someone was holding his hand. It was too big to be Ruby’s or Yang’s. It felt familiar, though, he knew this hand. As he focused more on it, he felt the persons thumb tracing over the back of his hand. Clover would do that when they held hands, every time. But it couldn’t be Clover. He was in Atlas and Qrow was somewhere in Sanus he assumed, maybe back in Vacuo. He wasn’t sure how though.

He finally found the energy to open his eyes, barely being able to from the lights. He groaned, his eyes stinging and adjusting.

“Qrow?” A desperate voice had called out to him.

It sounded like…

“Clover?” Qrow mumbled, turning his head to the left. He opened his eyes fully and was met with green eyed Atlesian. He let out a heavy sigh. “Where am I?” His eyes flickered but he stayed looking at him. Clover looked terrible. Like he hadn’t eaten or slept. His grip was as strong as ever, though. He tightened his hand around Qrow’s and Qrow saw a wave of relief wash over him.

“You’re in the hospital.” Clover informed him. He picked up the back of his chair with his free hand, not letting go of Qrow’s and placed it closer to the head of the bed and sat back down in it.

“In Vacuo? What are you doing in Vacuo?” Qrow grumbled out and took a sharp breath as he moved slightly watching Clover move closer to him.

Clover stopped. “Qrow, you’re in Atlas.”

“What?” Qrow had an annoyed tone.

“I don’t know how you got here but you were outside my window last night. You had _severe_ wounds, but your aura has replenished somewhat, so you’re starting to heal.” Clover explained and watched Qrow twist his face in confusion.

Qrow looked up at the ceiling of the room. He was confused but only for a few seconds, then he started to recall what had happened. The attack from Salem’s lapdogs, Qrow making an opening for the kids to escape, and Cinder almost landing a kill shot before a Grimm had lunged after Qrow, giving him an opening to slash the god-awful Grimm arm attached to Cinder and to transform to get away. He barely remembers flying anywhere but did remember just flying as much as possible.

“We got cornered by Salem’s gang.” Qrow started to recall out loud. “I had to create an opening for the kids to get out, I had to get them out. I couldn’t let them die.” And they would have, he knew it. “Cinder… the Fall Maiden, was about to kill me.”

Clover held his breath. He had heard about her, vengeful and ruthless.

Qrow continued without noticing Clover’s tensing. “But I got an opening to get away so I transformed and just… flew as far as I could.” Qrow winced slightly, a large breath straining what he assumed was at least one large gash on his stomach. He propped himself up slightly to be in more of a sitting position. “I didn’t want to risk going to the kids in case they followed me. So, I guess I ended up here…” Qrow looked back to Clover, seeing signs of worry.

“You flew here… from _Vacuo?_ ” Clover was speechless. He was literally on the brink of death when he found him and he flew through an entire continent to another like that.

Qrow chuckled, his muscles constricting from the motion. “Probably thanks to your pin, lucky charm.” He had said it jokingly but there was a part of Qrow thinking that if Clover hadn’t given him his pin, he might’ve not made it.

Clover stayed silent, however. He bowed his head bringing it to Qrow’s hand he still hadn’t let go of. “Brothers, Qrow, I thought you were dead.” He spoke under his breath but Qrow heard him still. He didn’t lift up his head at first but when he did the look on his face caught Qrow off-guard. “Ruby and Yang thought you were dead. They all did. The General got their report about it only yesterday.”

"Are they?"

"They're safe. The General sent out an officer to let them know you were alive and here in Atlas a couple hours ago." Clover said.

Qrow wasn’t sure what to say. His first instinct was to say sorry but Qrow knew Clover would give him trouble for that. He knew an apology wasn’t what he wanted anyway. Qrow squeezed Clover’s hand in return, staying silent. He’d never seen Clover so upset, he was always level-headed and optimistic. Sometimes irritatingly so. Although, he didn’t blame him. If Qrow had thought he lost Clover, he’d have no idea what he’d do. He would probably re-lapse if he was being honest.

Clover softened his face, leaned over the bed extending his neck out and placed a small kiss on Qrow’s chapped lips. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He whispered, staying close to Qrow’s face.

Qrow again didn’t say anything, feeling a small tinge of heat on his cheeks. A small smile crept onto his face. Clover was always good at making him smile. Qrow’s eyes flickered down Clover’s chest to see his necklace dangling out from his vest. “You kept it?”

“You thought I wouldn’t?” Clover grinned, his eyebrows raised up in question.

“N-no, I just… I didn’t think you’d _not_ keep it. I just –” Qrow paused. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised. Clover wouldn’t have thrown it away. He wasn’t the type. “I don’t know.” He smiled bashfully. Qrow realized he was too used to people throwing him away, it surprised him every time Clover still kept him around, even though he knew Clover would never throw him away. It was Clover who started to get him to stop thinking like that in the first place. “Clover, I –”

Clover closed the distance once more, putting his hand at the back of his head and pulling Qrow into another kiss. Deeper and tender. Clover spoke as he pulled away. “I love you.” He breathed, resting his forehead on Qrow’s.

Qrow felt his entire body heat up. Those words made his heart fluster. Qrow chuckled, smirking. ‘You beat me to it, cheeky brat.”

“We’re the same age.” Clover laughed.

Qrow gazed into Clover’s eyes, a soft smile spreading on both their faces. “I love you.” Qrow whispered back.

“Lucky me.” Clover teased, a broad gloating grin taking place of the little smile.

Qrow rolled his eyes, but his smile grew bigger as well. “Yeah. Lucky you.”

**Author's Note:**

> God. I literally can't with these two. Seriously.


End file.
